Who says Housework is Boring?
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: On a rainy weekend, stuck inside their apartment, newlyweds Mac and Stella find a few creative ways to turn everyday chores into a few heated make out sessions. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Who says Housework is Boring?**

**Summary:** On a rainy weekend, stuck inside their apartment, newlyweds Mac and Stella find a few smexy ways to turn everyday chores into a few heated make out sessions. SMACKED romantic/smutty one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** Okay so I really hadn't planned anymore M rated stuff oh heck I hadn't planned on anything new b/c I feared the muse dead for sure after 'her' lame debut which left all us true SMACKIES depressed! So with some encouragement I tried to breathe some life back into the muse and thanks to a rainy weekend stuck inside thinking about Gary *sigh* this was born. Hope you like it and hopefullly not too much with two updates in two days!!! (eek) okay on with the story

~_Dedicated to all us ladies that need something to keep us afloat for now and hope this works.~_

**Rated M to be safe.**

* * *

"Hard to believe the weekend is finally here and we both have two days off in a row...together," Stella mentions in a soft tone as she lies naked in her husbands strong arms late Friday night.

"What should we do?"

"What is the weather supposed to be like?"

"Rainy and gross outside."

"Could do stuff inside," Stella suggests.

"Such as?" Mac asks with interest.

"Housework," Stella replies as her fingers gently make small circles around Mac's small, pert nipple before trailing lower, his stomach gently sucking in with added delight.

"Housework?" Mac arches his brows.

"You have a problem with housework?" Stella twists her head around to look at him with an arched brow.

"Well it's a little..."

"Yes?" Stella urges.

"Nothing," Mac's lips offer a slight chuckle as he reaches for their bedside light; both happy to fall asleep after a hot sexual romp.

"Mac?"

"Stella this is our first weekend off together as...well as newlyweds. Housework is boring."

"Boring?" Stella ponders. "Well yes it could be boring but it has to be done."

"Suppose you were right."

"Okay so if not housework and we are stuck inside all weekend, what did you want to do?"

"More of this," he murmurs in her ear as his strong arms encircle her once again; a small giggle for his listening pleasure as his warm lips tempt her tender lobe.

"Mac Taylor you have a one track mind."

"Very much so when it comes to you Stella Taylor."

XXXXXXXX

"Morning," Mac nuzzles his wife's ear, his nose taking in her fresh morning scent and his mind reveling in the images her after shower state was producing. "Why didn't you wake me? I wanted to join you in there. You smell good. Love shower Stella."

"Trust me Mac if anyone needed sleep it was you," she offers tenderly as she slowly twists around in his grasp, her arms automatically draping around his neck, her body pulling his closer into hers.

"I am never _that _tired."

"I'll remember that for next time. Mmm you smell good too," she whispers as she guides his lips to hers and hungrily devours them. "Love morning Mac."

Mac feels his groin once again starting to come to life; the nearness of his wife's body, her lips and her scent all signaling to his brain that he's ready for something more than just a brief make out session. However, before his erection can fully extend, the stove dings and the moment is broken.

"Housework Mac."

"Housework" he lightly grumbles as he pulls away and slowly saunters toward the bathroom, leaving Stella to watch him with a smile before she turns back to the task of making their breakfast. Mac finally joins her and soon they are around the table, enjoying a leisurely breakfast while the rain pelts against the outside window panes.

"So what is the plan for today?"

"Well you can take your pick, you can do either laundry or vacuuming," Stella answers as her fingers remain locked with his.

"Ladies first," Mac counters.

"Fine I'll take the vacuuming since I know you hate it," Stella just shakes her head; Mac nodding in agreement.

"You are too good to me."

"I know," she counters as she kisses his cheek. "You'll just have to make it up to me."

"How?" He arches his brows in wonder.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of a few clever ways," she offers a quick wink and his face softens.

Mac goes about getting the towels and sheets, knowing he'll have to do a few loads; but not really in any hurry as the weather outside is not conducive to spending any time outside. He hears Stella lightly humming to herself in the kitchen and smiles as he finishes stuffing the towels into the upper part of their apartment washer/dryer set and then heads into the bedroom. Quickly changing into a pair of shorts, Mac put his jeans and t-shirt into the washer, preparing it for a second wash cycle.

But just as he pushes the button to start up the washing machine, he feels his wife's arms quickly wrap around his bare waist and pull him back against her.

"Mmm why didn't you tell me you were doing this half naked?" Stella purrs in his ear as her fingers dance around the waist band to his shorts.

"I um..." Mac gently groans as Stella's lips start to plant soft kisses on his warm, naked back, her fingers slowly leaving his waist and traveling lower; his growing erection needing no help, but his brain welcoming her touch eagerly.

Stella gently pushes Mac up against the slowly vibrating machine duo; her body also benefiting from the movement and her husband's reaction to her touch.

Her fingers continue to tease his already swollen member as her lips continue to tease his ear; latching onto the bottom of his tender lobe and sucking her with mouth, her teeth offering a slight tug; his body buckling with sexual anticipation.

"Stella," Mac groans as his arms gently raise pressing against the washing duo as his erection strains against the fabric of his shorts; his wife pressing against him and refusing to allow him to turn around. "I need you..."

"I can tell," she whispers in his ear as her fingers continue their slow sexual torment of his strong erection. "Mmm I need you too Mac," she tells him in truth as Mac's frame finally twists around in her grasp.

Mac's hands quickly reach for Stella's sweat-top, giving it a gentle tug as he frees her of the bulky fabric, his eyes feasting on her amble breasts, delicately covered with navy satin.

"Love blue," Mac mumbles as his fingers start to slip between the heated satin and her erect nipple; giving it a small squeeze; his lips covering her mouth and hungrily devouring her lips; stifling any offered moans at his actions.

"Mac," Stella gently gasps as his fingers continue to lovingly torment her aroused nub; her body already wet and waiting for him to make sexual contact.

Mac's fingers work on the zipper of her jeans, pushing them down and then allowing her legs to kick herself free before he lowers them to the floor, his shorts already down and his member awaiting penetration.

"Mac!" Stella's mouth offers another gasp as she allows Mac to make sexual contact; his body pushing down into hers with a firm but loving thrust; always mindful of his strength while in an intimate embrace.

Mac's arms close around his wife's nearly naked body; her breasts pushing against his bare chest, her fingers grasping sweaty dark strands as her mouth continues to explore his face, nibbling his lips, the moving to his chin and then finally to the warm folds of his neck; forcing his body to arch with delight.

"Stella," Mac groans as he offers another thrust; his mind exploding with newfound sexual feelings as her pelvic area grips his member. "That feels..."

"Amazing," Stella answers as her fingers gently dig into his back; another gasp offered as another thrust is delivered.

Mac looks down at her, his warm eyes locking with her fiery ones, his lips offering an automatic smile before she's quick to guide his mouth back to hers and continue her hungry quest.

"Stella," Mac moans once more as their rhythm increases, sweat beads slowly sliding down their naked sides; hearts keeping time together.

"Now Mac," Stella urges as she feels climax approaching.

"Not...yet," Mac manages as he too feels the unstoppable urges of climax starting to take over. "Stella!" Mac gasps one last time before he offers all he has into her waiting frame; his body gently slumping down on hers as they come to rest on a mound of damp clothing.

"Thanks for the interruption," Mac states warmly.

"Mmm I think you'll be permanently assigned laundry duty Mac," Stella smiles as Mac's warm fingers gently push some damp curls off her flushed face.

"I think..."

"In the nude?" She counters and his lips offer a small chuckle. "Half Naked? For me?"

"I love you," he tells her in truth as he tastes her salty lips once more. "But I do have one up on you."

"How so?"

"I did my chore and you still have to do yours," he teases as his fingers draw small sweaty circles on her bare shoulder. "What is your excuse?"

"_Your mother_," Stella answers in truth. "She called. I was going to say I was about to go and have sex with my half naked husband but I wasn't sure she wanted the image."

"Thanks," Mac lightly deadpans, making Stella giggle once more.

"But I suppose you are right," Stella gently sighs as Mac slowly pulls himself out of her, his lips leaning in lower and planting one more tender kiss on the edge of her satin bra, his warm lips nibbling the skin and forcing small shiver bumps to cover her already blazing skin. "Love that Mac."

"Me too," he smiles as his tongue starts to gently snake toward her nipple; forcing her body to arch once more with delight. He continues to tease her fragrant skin a bit longer before they both pull apart; Stella dressing and heading back into the kitchen to finish a few things and Mac dressing and then finishing with the laundry.

"Well I got the bedroom and hallway done; I'll do the living room tomorrow," Stella tells Mac as he hovers around her in the kitchen later that day.

"I don't mind doing that tomorrow."

"Oh so now you like doing housework?"

"Well it has its perks," Mac flirts as his fingers cup her breast; her curls tickling his face as she just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Are you flirting with me?" Stella inquires as his lips hover near her cheek; her back still pressed against his chest.

"Is it working?" Mac counters.

"Yes it is," Stella assures.

"Good," Mac whispers as he plants one more kiss on her cheek before leaving her side to finish his task of setting the table.

"Full?" Stella asks sometime later.

"Stuffed, dinner was amazing as usual."

"You are biased."

"I most certainly am," Mac praises as he brings her delicate fingers to his mouth and tenderly kisses them. "With good reason, you are the best cook in the world."

"Well if you tell me that now after only a few months of tasting my food, what will you say after ten years of marriage?"

"You are still the best cook in the world?" Mac counters with a warm smile.

"And you will still be good at earning brownie points."

"What do they get me?" He asks eagerly.

"Dish duty."

"Gee thanks," Mac replies with a wry expression. "Mac Taylor, professional dishwasher. Kinda has a nice ring to it."

"Come on dishwasher man let's go play in the water."

Without another grumble Mac helps to clear the table and soon the two of them are standing around the sink, finishing their task of the supper dishes, talking about the new furniture they'd be picking up next weekend and how they would spend the night just relaxing.

"Can you get that extra..." Mac gestures with his head toward a small dish standing by itself on top of the fridge. Stella reaches up for the small plate just as Mac reaches over for another object, dropping soapy water onto the floor beside Stella's feet. Stella quickly turns, doesn't realize the floor is wet and starts to slip. Mac quickly reaches out just as she's about to fall and wraps a warm soapy wrist around her waist, lightly splashing her with water.

Her lips emit a small gasp as she's pulled against the strong chest of her husband, offering him a brief thanks as her heart races.

"Would never let you fall," Mac whispers as he lips lower to meet hers, tasting them firmly before pulling back, his own heart rate starting to pick up the pace. "Your shirt is wet," Mac notices as his fingers start to soak the t-shirt fabric that is now clinging to her perfect olive toned skin.

"Another reason for you to laundry," she teases as his other warm soapy arm wraps around the other part of her waist, holding her firmly captive in his grasp. Her fingers start to snake behind his neck, as his hands start to climb higher, leaving a trail of damp fabric plastered to warm skin.

"You're not wearing a bra," Mac notes as his fingers encase a firm breast, her erect nipple straining against the thin fabric.

"I'm at home. Why do I need one?" She arches a brow as Mac's fingers continue to fondle; her lips offering a small gasp of delight as she feels his body starting to harden against hers.

Mac's erection starts to push against the dark fabric of his track pants; her body still pressed up against his as he slowly maneuvers them over toward the fridge, pressing her up against it as his lips continue hungrily devour her flushed mouth; once again silencing any soft moans his actions were producing.

Stella's fingers work to remove Mac's t-shirt, finally pulling it over his head, her lips leaving his mouth and trailing down his smooth chest, her tongue playfully teasing a few stray hairs at the top of his breastbone and then continuing down the warm smooth surface until they reach the area above his heart; kissing the mottled flesh with love.

Mac's arms grip her a bit tighter; his body begging for a sexual release; his erection painfully reminding him that only she can provide the escape that he desires.

"Stella," Mac groans as his hands slowly make their way down her sides, resting on her lush hips and fiddling with the drawstring on her sweatpants, finally pushing them down and then eyeing her underwear next.

"Lace?" Mac arches a brow; hungrily eyeing the black lace.

"Only the best for you Mac," Stella replies with a warm smile as his fingers rest on the top of her underwear before finally pushing them down; allowing him sexual entry.

"Stella!" Mac groans as he makes penetration, thrusting into her with force but once again mindful of his strength and her backed up against the cool fridge.

"Maccc..." Stella moans as his fingers rest on her hips, holding them close as small beads of sweat start to form and slowly slide down his back, resting on her fingers if they were in the way before escaping to the tiled floor beneath them.

"Feels so...good," Stella groans as Mac's mouth returns to her neck, nibbling the fragrant skin beneath his lips, her body arching into his once more.

Mac's hands move from her hips to her back, holding her tighter as he thrusts into her once again, his lips moving from her neck to her mouth, his tongue gently invading the warm inner folds between her teeth, delighting as her tongue flirts with his.

Stella's fingers offer the back of his hair a gentle tug; adding another heightened sexual sensation to his already over stimulated brain.

"Stella," Mac gasps as their rhythm increases; climax once again nearing its blissful end. "Now..."

"Not yet," Stella replies with a slight gasp; her face also flushed and covered with a light film of sweat, Mac's hands still firmly holding her close as he thrusts into her once more with loving force.

"Stella..."

"Now..."

"I..." Mac pants once more as he offers his last powerful thrust. "Love...you," he finishes as their bodies come to rest upon the now warm door of the fridge.

"Thankfully we got the fridge with the side door handle," Stella teases as Mac's frame leans upon hers, his heart rate keeping time with hers; their bodies still attached.

"Thankfully," Mac replies as his damp forehead rests upon her warm one. He gently pulls out; their bodies unable to stay sexual attached in the upright position for longer than a few minutes.

"I love you too," Stella mentions as she kiss him once more. "But you still have one more dish to wash," Stella teases; forcing Mac's lips to curl upward, his head gently shaking. Foregoing his t-shirt, Mac reaches for his underwear and only partially dresses before getting back to his task of finishing the supper dishes.

"Think tomorrow will be as much fun as today?" Stella inquires as she lies in Mac's arms a while later, listening to the sound of his warm voice as he reads to her in bed.

"I somehow think you could make watching paint dry a fun task," he praises as he plants a warm kiss on the top of her head. They read and talk a bit longer before it's time to call it a night; both falling happily into the blissful realm of sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Mac slowly opens his eyes the next morning, letting them wander to the right; the direction his wife who was watching him in return.

"Morning," he greets her with a lazy smile.

"Morning," she replies as her fingers gently brush his rough cheek. "You didn't shave yesterday."

"Was distracted," Mac answers with a slight smile. "By my wife."

"What a bad girl she is distracting you like that," Stella playfully states, forcing Mac's fingers to reach out and gently push a curl behind her ear.

"I agree, maybe I'll have to punish her later," he flirts as his face warms slightly.

"I think she'd like that," Stella whispers in return as she leans in at tenderly tastes his warm lips. "Today we need to redo the bedding."

"More housework?" Mac groans as he rolls onto his back, looking at her sideways with a slight frown.

"Oh my poor overworked husband," Stella starts in a low tone, as her fingers gently grasp the outer edges of a nearby pillow.

"Any remedy for that?"

"Laughter?"

"Pardon?" Mac arches his brows. Then before he can react Stella brings up the pillow and gently gives him a small 'whack' on the stomach. Mac's lips emit a soft chuckle as his brain forces him awake; a playful fight ensuing. His arm shoots out and grabs her wrist, pulling her back down onto the bed before she has a chance to escape.

"Nice try," Mac smiles as his free hand reaches for the pillow that was behind his head. His pillow 'whack' hits her in the back, forcing her to continue her squirming in his grasp.

Stella finally twists her wrist in his grasp, allowing her fingers to slide through his now open palm and plant another soft 'whack' on his stomach.

Mac pushes himself up onto his knees and lunges at her, missing and then slamming back down onto the warm mattress on his stomach; allowing his wife to take advantage of his fallen state. Stella pounces on his back; her pillow just below his head, making it hard for him to turn around and gain the upper hand.

Her fingers instantly reach for his inner thigh; giving is a small squeeze, rendering him helpless once again.

"Ste-lla," Mac groans as he tries to reach for her hand. But in doing so, allows her to keep his wrist trapped behind his back as his body continues to struggle under her thighs.

"Damn it Mac all your moving is making me wet," Stella frowns as she keeps hold of his wrist and lowers herself down. "But I'm not complaining."

"Me either," Mac smiles as her warm breath sends shivers down his spine. Mac feels himself going hard once again, his body trying in vain to buckle her off so he can gain the upper hand.

"Nice try," Stella teases in his ear, the tip of her tongue gently forcing its way into the crook of his ear; soft groans issuing forth from his flushed lips.

"That...Stella," Mac tries once more as he finally succeeds in yanking his arm free, wrapping his leg around hers and then using a move that flips him on top. He gently holds her perfect body captive against the now messy covers, her eyes daring him to continue.

"I see you are ready," she eyes his stiff erection, straining against his sweatpants.

"Can you blame me?" He counters as he gently lowers himself down toward her. Once again, before Stella can offer another word, he flips her once more so her body is resting on top of his. "Woman on top."

"My favorite," she tells him in truth as she gazes down into his warm sapphire orbs.

"Didn't you know men were more sexually active in the morning?"

"I know you are," she replies as she allows his hands to gently remove her night shirt, his warm fingers stroking her back as her fingers work at freeing his stiff member; her body more than ready to accept his.

"Can you blame me?" Mac queries as he lowers her lips to his and starts to taste them.

"Not in the least," she agrees with a slight gasp, her husband's body pushing into hers once again. Her pelvic area grips his member, her body delighting in the new sensations his actions were offering, her brain exploding with delight as he offers himself once more.

His hands continue to explore, moving lower and resting just above her ass; holding her in place as they continue to move together as one. Golden curls tease his face and neck as her lips continue to explore his warm skin; his husky scent adding further pleasure to her stimulated brain.

"Stella," Mac groans as he offers himself once more, their rhythm starting to increase as climax finally nears.

"Come to me Mac," Stella begs as she moves her lips to his and silences his moans with her tongue, keeping him quiet until she's finished her hungry feast of his fragrant skin.

"Love that," Mac manages as her hands continue their sexual torment around his waist, his body responding by thrusting into her faster.

"Mac!"

"Stella!" Both offer at once as climax is reached and another sexual adventure is finally put to rest.

Stella's body gently slumps down onto the glistening chest of her husband, her ear resting on his rapidly beating her heart, her delicate fingers making small sweaty circles on his side. When she reaches a tender spot, his lips emit a soft chuckle, forcing her to look up at him in wonder, their bodies still attached.

"Tickles," he smiles as he brushes away a small droplet of sweat that was threatening to escape into her eyelid.

"Ah another weak spot."

"You are my weak spot," Mac confesses as Stella slowly pulls them apart and then eases herself up a bit higher, resting on his strong shoulder, her eyes now locked with his.

"So I am to blame for your weaknesses?"

"Yes," Mac states firmly, forcing her to poke his side once more; another small laugh being relished.

"Like to hear you laugh Mac," she whispers as her fingers start to play with his rough face. "Like you smooth also."

"Not a fan of the bad boy look?"

"Not really," she answers in truth. "But I like it when you are bad," she flirts and his face softens once more. "Then I get to punish you."

"I'll have to remember that," Mac replies as he kisses her once more. "So who gets bed duty?" Mac refers to the askew piece of furniture they are still lying on.

"You want to vacuum?"

"I don't care," Mac confesses.

"Want to draw for it?"

"You mean like rock, scissors, paper?"

"Yes," Stella answers, making Mac just shake his head. "Are you up for it?"

"Not yet," Mac smirks in return as he holds out his palm.

"Very funny," Stella just shakes her head.

"Now or never."

"Here we go" Stella holds out hers also.

A few times later it has been decided that Stella would do the rest of the vacuuming and Mac the bedding and then the bathroom.

"Still think it was a rigged contest," Mac protests later at breakfast as they sit around the table, finishing their breakfast coffee's as the rain continues to pelt against the already damped panes.

"You can't rig rock, scissors, paper Mac," Stella explains with a serious expression. They continue their light banter until it's time to disperse; Mac offering to fix a few things before he puts the sheets to be washed and Stella putting a few things aside for dinner and then starting on lunch. After lunch Stella heads for the living room to finish the vacuuming; Mac for the bathroom.

About half hour later, Mac finally exits the bathroom and slowly heads toward the living room; leaning against the frame of the living room and watching her body slowly pump up and down with each stroke she offers the carpet. He feels his desire for her growing once again; her body arching as she reaches for an elusive spot; his erection starting to grow. Not caring that they already had sex in the early morning; he knows that if she would offer it, he would have it all day long; not able to get enough of the loving contact she offers so willingly.

She slowly turns and catches his glance, forcing his face to gently warm and her smile to widen.

"What?" She asks loudly.

"Just watching."

"Getting any ideas?"

"A few," he retorts as he turns and heads for the laundry area, checks his task and then hurries back; slowly walking up behind her; once again wanting to surprise her with a sneak attack.

"Mac!" Stella gasps; his plan working as he wraps his arms around her, trapping her arms at her sides and forcing the arm of the vacuum cleaner to fall to the floor, the motor still humming away.

"I have to..." Stella states loudly as her fingers reach for the button of the cleaner, pushing it off, Mac still holding her in his grasp.

"Finish later. My turn to interrupt you."

"Ah feeling frisky once again?" She arches a brow as she slowly twists around in his grasp.

"Always. But we need to move to another room."

"Why?"

"The um...the curtains are open."

"No one can see us on the floor," Stella dares as she struggles to lower herself onto the newly cleaned patch of carpet.

"But..."

"Come on handsome, we haven't christened this room yet," she reminds him as her fingers snake around his neck and pull his lips to hers; forcing his words to come out garbled. Her actions are rewarded with him lowering them to the carpet, their lips still locked.

"And if you get rug burn?" Mac asks in concern.

"I know you'll be gentle," Stella assures him as her fingers slowly start to bury underneath his golf shirt, resting on his warm flesh moving lower and teasing his skin, just above the waist band of his jeans.

Mac's fingers move toward the zipper of her jeans, slowly pushing the zipper down and then gently invading her most prized area.

"Mac," Stella gasps with delight as her body gently arches into his touch. "Need you..."

"I know," he counters as his lips start to hungrily nibble her neck, her breasts once again pushing into the air as her body arches upward. Having made a path for sexual entry, Mac's fingers move from her wet spot to her right breast, fondling the nipple as it lies beneath the cotton covering.

"Maccc..." Stella moans as Mac finally makes sexual penetration; thrusting into her with added delight. Her body gently moves on the carpet; her brain telling her she'll just have to wear a long sleeve sweater to work the next day.

Mac's fingers get trapped in golden curls, her lips captive with his until he's ready to release them.

Stella's body arches into his once more; gently pushing it into the air, his body having to quickly compensate.

"Love that," Mac manages as he pushes her back down to the carpet with another powerful thrust.

Stella's lips leave his mouth, trailing up the side of his now smooth cheek and resting on the sensitive skin just beneath his ear; gently sucking the lobe and forcing his next thrust to come into her with added force.

"Mac!" Stella gently gasps as she feels the results of her actions.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Never," she assures with a warm smile. "Just took me...by surprise."

"I'm s..." he starts only to be silenced with a warm kiss.

"I love you Mac," she tells him in truth and his rhythm continues to increase.

"Stella," Mac groans once more as her fingers teasing his inner thigh once again, his body buckling with delight. "Mmmm...feels...good," his whispered moans add to her sexual delight.

"Mac I..."

"Stella," Mac gasps once more, offering his final thrust a bit sooner than expected.

"That was..."

"Your fault," he teases. "Your um..."

"Gripping?" She arches a damp brow.

"Yes made me cum sooner than expected," he gently frowns.

"It was right on time," she lightly praises but I'll have to remember that. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now it's my turn to say you didn't finish."

"And my turn to blame you," Stella counters as Mac's lips purse and emit a soft chuckle.

"Gladly," Mac replies as he tastes her lips once more. "Besides have you looked outside? What else were we going to do today."

"Oh so it was the weather? Nothing to do with the vacuum itself?"

"You mean me getting an instant hard on watching you bending up and down; no effect at all," Mac lies to which Stella gently pinches his naked side, his lips offering a soft chuckle once more. "Trust me if it wasn't for Sid's autopsy photo's I'd have a hard time concentrating at work."

"Ah now I know another weakness," Stella teases; Mac just shaking his head.

"I think you always did," he counters as he kisses her once more. They linger a bit longer in their post sexual state before Mac slowly pulls himself out of her once more, spooning up beside her, lightly talking; the rest of the vacuuming being put on hold for a while longer.

XXXXXXXX

"So think you'll sleep well tonight?" Stella inquires after dinner as her and Mac finish making the bed and then slowly climbs under the waiting covers.

"Well I'll certainly have a lot of great memories to keep my brain occupied," Mac answers as his arms tighten around her, holding her close, his lips tasting her cheek for a few seconds.

"So I take it you then changed your mind about housework?"

"Who said housework is boring?" Mac counters as Stella pokes him once more. "Okay," he quickly surrenders as her fingers rest on his chest, threatening to move lower. "When can we do all that again?"

"Our next weekend off together. Which will probably be never."

"I'll talk to Sinclair first thing tomorrow," Mac teases as he reaches for the light; his ears taking delight in a bout of light musical laughter.

"I'm sure once you give him the _real reason _you want the weekend off he'll agree whole heartedly."

"I have to help my amazing wife with boring chores that we turn into hot sex sessions?" Mac smiles as his fingers hover around the switch.

"Well at least you'll tell him the truth."

"That I am in love with the most tempting woman in the world," Mac murmurs as his fingers flip the switch; bathing them in darkness.

"Guess that's fair as I'm in love with the most tempting man in the world."

"Are you tired?" Mac's lips nuzzle her in the dim lighting coming from the street lights outside.

"Time for one more chore Mac."

"And that would be?"

"Keeping your wife happy."

"Ah that's one chore I'll gladly take on," Mac whispers as his lips start to discover hers once more.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** I just hope you all liked it. Thanks so much everyone.

**PS**: I posted chapter 3 of Rikers so hopefully you liked that also.


End file.
